


Observant (#16: Horses)

by RocioWrites



Series: The Subtle Art of Pairing the Shadow King and the Devilish Twin #2 [12]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: She snickers. “Yeah. Just an observation.” He nods once, twice. “Is it a bad thing I’ve become observant?” She asks, tilting her head adorably.“Not at all.” It’s the automatic answer. Because it can’t be a bad thing. “Although I don’t think you’ve become more observant, Haruhi – I think you’ve been observant all this time. It’s just that now you’re better at understanding what you observe.” Kyouya says in a somewhat proud tone.Haruhi thinks it over for a few seconds. “Hmm. Okay.” She nods too. “That sounds about right.” And suddenly, there it is again, that smirk. “So…” She drawls. “Since it isn’t a bad thing, can I point out another one of my observations?”





	Observant (#16: Horses)

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what the few people that follow this may think, this ‘verse isn’t dead! Sorry it’s taking me so long to update though :C I’ve been quite uninspired to write which probably shows on this fic but I tried and I want to keep writing for as long as I can.
> 
> If you decide to stick around, thank you!

Kyouya is sure this is a mixed plan – or, to be more accurate, this is a mixed effort: Hikaru knowing how to get this place for themselves and Kaoru doing all the logistics. And he’s pretty amazed, the twins still work as an efficient unity, a perfectly oiled set of gears, go figure. He wonders if he should be a bit jealous about it but this satisfied feeling is probably for the better.

Their effort has landed them with a perfect activity outdoors to placate Tamaki and his idea of _horses_ (out of all the things he could possibly want, _God_ ). And the timing is just right, a perfect sunny day when the weather isn’t infuriatingly hot nor mercilessly cold.

He knows for sure Kaoru had a big part in it because there are not only female guests but also male ones, just like he proposed a while back.

Nekozawa-senpai must be very sad though, being outdoors and a bright clear day, this activity isn’t for him in the least. However, he can see splashes of familiar faces all around. Kasanoda is still a favorite of the ladies after his evident interest in Haruhi (and even in Mori, what with the way he still tries to impress the other). He recognizes a lot of boys from his class, all around Tamaki and his loyal clients. In any case, there is someone who draws his attention, one of the patrons is Nakamura Daisuke, heart eyes watching carefully Kaoru’s every move, now that the task has been made easier due to Hikaru dying his hair.

And they’re still testing this, the novelty and separateness. Kyouya is testing it too, the reaction of the princesses, the way both Kaoru and Hikaru are showing themselves a bit more without hiding in their usual act. It was a way to protect themselves, and now they’re left to interact and stop pretending.

Nakamura is definitely on board with the change. He’s pretty sure everyone else is more than okay with this too. He actually could try to get exact data about this, about the acceptance this new step on the twins’ lives is having but it ultimately feels a bit too shady to do so. He knows that if he gives it time, Renge will come to him with useful information as she always does. And here and now with everything happening at once, there’s a lot of information to be collected.

Sitting away from most groups of people gives Kyouya the perfect distance to watch everything unfold. From Tamaki actually riding a white horse in his unique prince-like way, girls swooning and boys impressed, to Hikaru and Mori talking with mostly boys – Kasanoda at front and inquiring Mori about his kendo routine apparently, to Haruhi learning origami with other guests and Chisuzu teaching them all with a careful smirk, to Kaoru— Kaoru and his newly created fan club of Makoto and Nakamura, a few others too but this two are his most loyal followers it seems. Kaoru talks to them as if nothing important could be happening in his life, as if he doesn’t miss his brother at his side and sometimes has a hard time maintaining his composure. Kaoru laughs and flirts easily around them, the other guests laughing with him along. However, there’s something in the way Makoto and particularly Nakamura watch Kaoru, with intent and eagerness, it draws attention because it’s too honest.

They care about Kaoru in a way other guests don’t.

It’s sort of amazing. But it also bothers him some.

Kaoru doesn’t seem to notice or doesn’t want to notice, Kyouya can’t be sure anymore. He doesn’t blame them, Kaoru attracts people as much as Tamaki or Haruhi, he has come to realize – and even if in the end it can be good business, it still sits wrong with him. And _that_ , Kyouya might accept as jealousy.

Loud clapping breaks this unhelpful train of thought, Tamaki’s guests are completely excited and surprised as the blond proceeds to make his horse jump obstacles and follow a flashy routine. Kyouya wants to laughs, leave it to Tamaki to tame a random horse before his own pet, Antoinette.

“More obedient than your dog!” Hikaru, thinking similarly, yells from his place making Tamaki protest and stop the show.

Even from his seat away from them, Kyouya can hear Haruhi’s frustrated sigh and Kaoru’s low snicker. And also thanks to this, he can see Renge take advantage of this distraction to leave Haruhi’s side. She approaches him with a satisfied smile and a sway in her steps that speak of a pleased aura. Kyouya can be sure it has more to do with the success of the Host Club as an enterprise of sorts than the success of this event in particular, even when he can see here and there the work of her miracles to summon all the guests, female and male alike. She’s a refreshing burst of clear air somehow, with fiery eyes and conviction.

“Kyouya-sama.” She says and shows a tiny reverence, mirth in her upturned lips. He smiles and nods as a greeting, waiting for her to speak up. “Everything is going excellent. Kaoru is very capable, I think.”

“Very much so.”

“You’ve taught him well.”

And he could say he actually didn’t teach Kaoru at all, he barely showed him the basics of what he’s been doing and that was it. But the complicit smile and knowing glint are more than enough so he remains silent.

Sometimes it catches Kyouya off guard, the fact that they’ve made friends beyond the seven of them. It is nice nonetheless.

Hikaru yells a few more things at Tamaki, who grumbles and drags him to a horse race. Everyone perks up at this, excited. A few whistles and a round of applause later, Hikaru is riding a maroon colored horse, daring and taunting Tamaki.

“He’s a quick learner.”

He prays for the words to not sound excessively— _excessively what?_ What does this make him feel? He is proud of Kaoru, but the fact that the Hitachiin is capable is nothing new. And yet, it fills his chest with warm admiration. It’s not as if he doubted Kaoru would be able to do a near-perfect job. However, Renge recognizing his effort just cements it more – Kaoru is the one capable of following his rhythm and Ootoris are always on the move in their own ways.

“He’s more than that.” She says, smile avid. They’re both observing everyone having so much fun, Hikaru and Tamaki riding horses like some princes from a Disney movie. “He’s creative also. I was surprised when he asked me to help him out, now and with that video of you two.” _Oh, that one time_. “This is big scale though. And he’s making it work. I am impressed.”

Kyouya would never underestimate her and her knowledge. Renge has – just like him – been raised to be a business mind, that much he’s sure of. And she knows how to play and most importantly, how to win. Her words of praise are not to be taken lightly, she doesn’t give them away easily.

Except when it comes to Haruhi, he absentmindedly thinks, hiding the grin. And who could blame her? Haruhi is quite exceptional.

“He’s a Hitachiin.” He explains. “Hitachiins aim to surprise.”

Renge hums noncommittally at this and takes her chance, sitting besides him.

“Like Hikaru? And his new hair color?”

He laughs and throws a hand in the air, unbothered. “What can I say? Hitachiins are performers, Hikaru wanted to show a change.” She nods, smoothing her skirt. “I do think the princesses find him attractive still. What do you think?”

“Oh that he is.” She catches Haruhi’s look and waves at her with a love-struck smile. No one is really paying them any attention. “I’m not much of a fan of the twins but the fact that we now can tell them apart is quite amusing, girls like it.”

“That’s good.”

“I’ll prepare a formal report about this when I’ve gathered enough info.” She sing-songs, completely in her element.

“Thank you.” He stops before saying something else, like _You’re really valuable to us_. Or, _I’m honestly grateful for all of your work, it helps the club greatly_. “Thank you.” He repeats, sincerely hoping all these things he doesn’t say out loud will ring clear in his tone.

“Always.” She says, soft, smile honest, looking right at him as if there’s nothing else she’d rather do.

Sometimes Kyouya wonders if he’d be able to fall for Renge – he is gay but she’s an interesting prospect. Kaoru’s kisses are something he doesn’t want to give up though. He wonders if praising Renge will get Kaoru as jealous as he feels when Nakamura is so focused on the red-head.

Gleeful shouts rise and the race has finished, apparently Hikaru’s the winner. He smiles at Tamaki, absolutely happy. Boys and girls come closer, asking to ride with them or even asking more complex stuff, like they’re honestly considering buying and taking care of a horse.

Hani chooses a short-haired brown one and Mori rides with him, carrying a girl from time to time.

The laughter all around them is contagious and Kyouya smiles alongside Renge.

Yes, he is proud Kaoru gets Renge’s recognition for this, even if he cheated and got some help from his brother.

“Is everything alright?” Haruhi is suddenly at their side. “Or should I worry you look like you’re scheming something?”

“How can you even think that way about us?” Kyouya says sweetly, Renge just grins.

Haruhi gives them a deadpan look. “Oh how could I ever thought you’re the plotting kind?” She asks, toneless and fake dramatic claim overwhelmed by her rolling eyes.

Renge’s laugh is loud and for a moment it drowns all the noise coming from where everyone else is, cheers and yelling and horses galloping. She stands and gives Haruhi a quick hug, squeezing the other for a few seconds before letting go and parting towards the crowd.

“We’re masterminds!” She calls, waving a hand in the air, before going straight for a lonely horse and cooing at it.

Both Haruhi and Kyouya blink when she expertly rides it and dares Hikaru to another race much to everyone’s surprise.

“That was unexpected.” He says.

Haruhi’s laugh is short but lively. “Renge _is_ unexpected.”

“That she is.” And there must be something in his speech because Haruhi gives him a weird look. “What? What is it?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” But she’s smiling and it’s endearing. And Kyouya is definitely glad about still finding women appealing, even if wicked male grins are his thing now. “But there it is, that glint in your eyes. Should I worry?” She teases, comfortable with him as she could be with the twins or Tamaki.

 _We are family!_ A Tamaki-like voice sounds in his head at this, surprised and pleased.

“Of course you shouldn’t.” He replies, glasses gleaming and smirk curling his lips defyingly.

Haruhi snorts, unamused. “Whatever.”

But this isn’t a world of two and the yelling permeates their conversation announcing Renge and Hikaru’s race was too exciting. They missed it through their banter but that’s okay, he can’t be bothered. Hikaru claps at Renge and she bows, winking at a few girls gathered around who squeal happily.

“She’s not the only one.” Haruhi mumbles.

“Hmm? What was that?”

“Renge. Isn’t the only one who does unexpected things.” Kyouya arches an eyebrow and lets her elaborate. “Hikaru dyed his hair and people are amazed at how different the twins can be.”

“I am surprised as well. But he’s doing fine. They both are.”

“And you allowed it. Without protest.” He nods slowly, wondering where this is going. “Knowing now people will tell the difference.” And it sounds like a risky contingency when she says it in that strange tone.

“So?”

“I just find that unexpected of you, it’s all.”

“Really now.” And he is amused if a bit on the defensive side for some reason. “Do you want to explain to me why is that you reached such a conclusion?”

She shrugs, still smiling passively. She looks away, towards Kaoru— _and_ Nakamura watching Kaoru. She laces her hands behind her back, smile transforming into a grin that’s all Hitachiin edges. Rocking back and forth, Haruhi offers silence and her staring brown eyes are away, inspecting Nakamura’s hand on Kaoru’s shoulder.

There’s a sudden weight at the bottom of Kyouya’s stomach, inexplicably foreign and way too at comfort there.

“It’s just an observation.” She replies, smirk directed at him now.

“ _Just an observation_.” He repeats, trying the taste of those words coming from Haruhi for the first time.

Kyouya is used to Mori and Hani noting things, observing and remarking so. Even Tamaki, with all his cluelessness, is an avid observer if he puts his mind into it. He’s getting used to Kaoru observing more than expected, alongside with Hikaru trying his best to catch up.

(To be honest, he’s getting used to Kaoru letting him know all of his observations more than anything else.)

But Haruhi? It’s a first.

He feels elated.

She snickers. “Yeah. Just an observation.” He nods once, twice. “Is it a bad thing I’ve become observant?” She asks, tilting her head adorably.

“Not at all.” It’s the automatic answer. Because it can’t be a bad thing. “Although I don’t think you’ve become more observant, Haruhi – I think you’ve been observant all this time. It’s just that now you’re better at understanding what you observe.” Kyouya says in a somewhat proud tone.

Haruhi thinks it over for a few seconds. “Hmm. Okay.” She nods too. “That sounds about right.” And suddenly, there it is again, that smirk. “So…” She drawls. “Since it isn’t a bad thing, can I point out another one of my observations?”

Kyouya won’t ever admit it and yet Haruhi has become so much more than he expected, even scaring him a bit with that statement.

“Enlighten me.” He says anyway, neutral.

Her whole face softens, as if she’s about to let him in on some gentle secret of hers instead of some new gossip she came to realize. She comes closer, just a few more steps, and surveys the rest as if making sure no one’s near enough to eavesdrop.

Which they aren’t, the guests are too focused on Tamaki and Hikaru and Renge. Not even Hani or Kaoru are watching their way.

“Please.” He prompts, expresionless.

“Hey Kyouya-senpai.” And her tone is different, like she has reconsidered her observation. “Are you and Kaoru together?”

She doesn’t state this. Haruhi is asking, preferring to poise this as a question – that should be more harmless than simply affirming it, she surely thinks that.

Kyouya is trapped for a moment, amused and shocked.

“Excuse me?” He says a few heartbeats too late. Haruhi’s grin is back, cat-like, she got him good. He backpedals. “Why would you think that?” She’s more than proud of this feat. “Don’t you have any respect for me as your Club Vice-president?” Such an empty threat that is.

“I respect you more as a friend.”

And that’s the lowest blow of all. What is he supposed to reply to that?

“Thank you.” She beams at him. “That doesn’t mean I will allow this disrespect.”

Haruhi snorts and turns fully towards him. “I’m not disrespecting you, you know? I just want to know if my friends are together or not. Because I care, okay? Not because I want to intrude or anything...”

“I know.”

“So?”

“I know you know where the limits are.”

Haruhi finds his answer funny because she laughs. Kyouya smiles, still trying to deflect where this is going.

“I think it’s cute.” He arches an eyebrow, almost offended. “You’re happier. The both of you. I’m happy for you.” And she gives him a huge smile, eyes closed, head tilted.

He sighs. “Thank you.” She keeps beaming at him. “What gave us away?”

Haruhi blinks her surprise away. “Um...”

Her doubt is all Kyouya needs to know they must be quite obvious to those willing to pay them enough attention. He rearranges his glasses and waves a hand in the air dismissively.

“Say it.” He encourages her, giving the permission Haruhi was waiting.

“Oh. Okay.” She looks away, Hitachiin-like smirk back at it. “There are two things, really.” She starts.

Well, only two things? Kyouya can deal with that.

Somehow Mori has gotten Kasanoda on a horse and he’s panicking and scowling and Hikaru is laughing loudly at this along with Hani who pretends to worry about it, eyes too bright to make them believe his concern is honest.

“First, the way you look at Kaoru has changed. It’s like...” She takes a hand to her chin, thinking it through.

“Watch your words.” He whispers, but he’s also grinning.

“I always do.” She mumbles in an even lower tone. “It’s like you’re watching a particularly satisfying scene, as if you’re pleased and warm with affection— I’m not sure if I can explaining it better? Like you’re a predator having the time of their live chasing after a prey that’s more of an amusing playmate than an actual victim.”

And _that_ brings memories of Hikaru telling him a similar thing. _You look at him like you’re gonna devour his soul_. He’s an amused hunter as well? Yeah, Kyouya can deal with this.

“And the second?”

Her smirk grows sharper. “The way you look at Nakamura-senpai. And occasionally, you give that same look at Makoto.” Haruhi is simply ruthless. “You’re a jealous and possessive person, aren’t you senpai?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t.” She deadpans. “I suspected it since I met you. I noticed it because you’re overprotective of Tamaki-senpai too. But the way you look at Nakamura-senpai when no one’s paying attention? It’s really scary. And that’s saying a lot because you’re almost always scary.” She finishes shrugging at him and then she’s waving at Kaoru and Nakamura, who’re calmly talking to Chisuzu away from the others that have been enthused by the horses and the rest of the hosts.

“You really want me to add some zeroes to your debt, huh?”

Haruhi shakes her head. “I thought you were proud of my observational skills!” She accuses with fake hurt.

Definitely she’s spent too much time with the twins. And maybe Hani.

“Don’t push your luck.”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” She lifts her hands in surrender and he nods. “I just wanted to tell you I’m happy for you both. That’s all.”

“And you’ve successfully said it. So now we can pretend we never had this conversation.”

“Don’t be like that, senpai. I know you’re private, I am private too. I know how to keep secrets.” She makes a gesture pointing herself basically. “There’s no need to pretend we didn’t talk.”

He picks up his black notebook and opens it right in the middle, pen in his other hand. “Oh look at that, your debt has increased so suddenly!”

Haruhi laughs, unimpressed. “You’re terrible!” She teases and she must have said it quite loudly because Kaoru and Hikaru are perking up at her voice. She waves carelessly, this is something just for Kyouya and her.

Hikaru scowls, turning away and searching for Tamaki with his eyes. The blond is busy with a flock of cute princesses surrounding him. Kaoru arches an eyebrow, inquiring silently but he doesn’t show his curiosity in any other way.

“See? No respect whatsoever.”

“I do respect you. And Kaoru. That’s why I’m asking.” Another shrug. “Also, I don’t want you going madly jealous and doing something unethical and probably illegal to Nakamura-senpai.”

Kyouya is offended now, Haruhi’s laughs and it’s a total betrayal of that trust.

(And who says Tamaki is the only dramatic fool over here?)

“Oh look at all those zeros on your debt, I cannot even count them.” He deadpans.

Haruhi stops laughing, shaking her head, amused and smiling. “Speaking about unethical and probably illegal things…” She mumbles.

“Once again, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am a gentleman, I would never.”

“I believe you.” Her honesty is startling. He stares. “If you weren’t a gentleman, Hikaru would have already tried to kill you. And probably would have succeeded.”

The transition from sincere friend to a Hitachiin-like joker is terribly amazing.

“Ah, that.” Kyouya has to pause. “That. Is true.”

Hikaru hasn’t exactly threatened him but it’s not like the older twin was ecstatic at first. They have come to an agreement though. However, Kyouya isn’t as naive as to think the boy won’t turn against him if he ever wrongs Kaoru.

Loyalty as its best. It makes him glad.

“And what about Tamaki-senpai?” She mentions, as in passing, like she doesn’t really mean to pry. “Does he know?”

Kyouya closes his notebook in a rushed movement, unanswering. His silence tells Haruhi all she was questioning, her scowl more than obvious.

“I _do_ take you for a private person.”

“I am. I won’t divulge if that’s your concern. But I think you should talk to him, senpai, you’re best friends.” He rises an eyebrow. “Just saying, okay?”

“Duly noted.”

She sighs, fondly exasperated. “Okay. I’ll keep my observations to myself, then.”

“At least with this one, I’d appreciate it quite a lot.”

“I bet those zeroes aren’t there anymore.” She teases, giggling when he rolls his eyes.

Still, he opens the notebook again and pretends to check. “Look at that, they aren’t here now.” Kyouya confirms nonetheless, smirking.

It’s sort of a voiceless agreement, something both of them will deny if asked about it. However, it’s a strong foundation – for the deepening of their friendship, for their mutual trust. They’re both aware that affections while may seem to be easily given thanks to Tamaki and the readiness everyone shows at loving him, affections are yet hard to fully give, without reservations. Kyouya nor Haruhi are prone to care immeasurably, be it because they’ve lost their mothers at a young age or simply because that’s what their personalities are like.

They may never know, they may never want to find out.

But staying like this, observing the other, being honest with the other; it cements their fondness towards each other. Loving Haruhi is easy, Kyouya actually notes.

Haruhi probably thinks something along the same lines because she keeps smiling at him, ignoring Hikaru’s furtive glances or Mori’s interested rose eyebrow.

Tamaki is blooming, engrossed in his own conversation with a bunch of first years who, in Kyouya’s opinion, wouldn’t approach the blond in other type of setting. But the Host King, as charming as he is, is gifting smiles all around, befriending them, inviting them to come to him in any case.

He feels like laughing, how come Tamaki is so friendly and behind him all these teens are ready to defend him? Because Haruhi can accuse him of overprotective all she wants, but he knows better than anyone that she’s also protective of him. Just like the twins and Hani and Mori. Tamaki brought them together, they will protect him no matter what.

Kaoru shoots him a look, questioning the sudden silence between him and Haruhi.

It’s comfortable though.

“Since you’re so observant now,” He starts then. Haruhi turns to him once again, curious. “What do you think of Kaoru’s work for the Host Club?”

She blinks, perplexed. And then a snort of a laugh follows. “You want my opinion?”

He nods, half biting his tongue to not make a distasteful remark. “Why do you sound so surprised? Didn’t you say I seemed proud of your skills? Tell me then.” He teases instead.

“I think—” But she cuts herself off, careful to her own words.

“If I’m asking is because I want to know your opinion.”

“I think you’ve already made your mind about that, Kyouya-senpai.” She says, sharp glint in her brown eyes. “You’re not asking my opinion, you’re looking for reassurance that I think the same as you.”

The point is moot.

“You’re still disrespecting me.” He says in the most toneless way he can.

“Ha!” Haruhi swats her hand at thin air as if the physical movement can chase such ridicule sentiment. “You know what’s even worse?” She adds, secretive. Kyouya arches his eyebrow. “That I’m about to reassure you – Kaoru is magnificent, isn’t he? Probably the only one here able to follow and deal with you.”

It’s honest, it’s warm, it’s affectionate, it’s more than he can take. Kyouya looks away, dry throat that makes him nod because he doesn’t trust his own voice.

“Cherish him. I know he does love you.”

That makes him snap his head right towards her, steely eyes on brown heat. Her soft smile shows, she believes this as truth. His eyes wide, years of protocolar education preventing him from gaping like a fish out of the water.

“Haruhi, I—”

She laughs, sudden pink dusted cheeks. “You’re in love!” She replies in a whisper only meant for him. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Haruhi.”

“I didn’t see it at first, that’s why it took me this long to come talk to you.” She keeps going. “But honestly? You two are compatible, it’s cute.”

“ _Haruhi_.”

She stops herself, tiny blush still present. But she’s confident on her observations. She is right. Kyouya can’t bring himself to do anything more than stare, a bit embarrassed.

“You can be unexpected too, senpai.” She says at last, cheerfully. “You can be unexpected too, is all.” She repeats as if that explains it all.

Maybe, it does. Because she started this by pointing out how they’ve been behaving in unexpected ways. And it seems she’s finishing this conversation that way too.

Maybe, Kyouya muses, it all has to do with them being unexpected, caring about each other in ways people don’t expect. They’re schoolmates and friends and beyond that, they’re family. They are young and smart and live in a pompous world where these friendships aren’t supposed to happen.

And yet, here they are.

Loving and forming bonds.

“What will be the unexpected thing you’ll do, Haruhi?”

She takes her hand to her chin, pensive, index finger tapping against his lower lip. “What should I do?”

He looks at Kaoru, calm, still talking to Makoto and Nakamura, peeking at him and Haruhi from time to time, easy smile on.

Kyouya is convinced. _Haruhi is right_.

“Surprise me.” He feels like doing some grand gesture, arms in the air maybe and an amazing grin on. He refrains from doing all that though. “Surprise us all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Too much dialogue in the end huh?
> 
> Sorry if the fic wasn’t the best, like I said at the beginning I’m a bit uninspired right now. Hope this sorta kinda writer’s block doesn’t last too long, I have so many WIPs I wanna cry.
> 
> And I’ve shamefully tackled two series with one fic (/ω＼)
> 
> Tell me what you think! You can always scream at me about how lousy it was ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
